Ariane, la fille cach?
by Sigrid Potter
Summary: Ariane arrive à Poudlard, non ce n'est pas une fic comme les autres
1. Drôle d'histoire et révélation

Ariane, la fille cachée  
  
Auteur : Sigrid Potter (sundae4@wanadoo.fr) et ma copine : quisuisje (elle est entrain d'écrire une autre fiction en même temps. Allez la voir !)  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K.Rowling. C'est dommage ! Pour la peine on en a inventé un vous verrez lequel.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre1 : Drôle d'histoire et révélation.  
  
A bien des égards, Ariane était une jeune fille normale. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs couleur de geai et de grands et beaux yeux verts qui lui donnait l'air  
  
malicieuse. Elle était plutôt belle, bref ,elle était une adolescente normale.  
  
Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, elle pensait. elle pensait qu'elle était différente des autres filles de son age. Elle poussa un long soupir : devait-  
  
elle ou non parler de cette différence à ses parents ou à son parrain ?  
  
Elle avait envie d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin au collège.  
  
Flash back  
  
Alors qu'elle était dans la cour toute seule -car personne ne voulait devenir son amie sûrement parce que tout le monde la trouvait étrange et que beaucoup de fille était  
  
jalouse qu'elle soit plus belle - des filles s'approchèrent d'elles et commencèrent à lui parler. Ariane était plutôt contente qu'elles soient venues lui parler, elle se disait  
  
que peut-être après plus de personnes viendrait mais le sujet de conversation dévia vite. Elles commencèrent à parler de ses parents, et disaient que c'était bizarre  
  
qu'une fille avec des cheveux aussi noires et des yeux d'un vert profonds puisse avoir des parents blonds avec des yeux bleus. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui avait  
  
fait remarquer la différence qu'elle avait avec ses parents. Ariane s'était posé beaucoup de question à ce sujet à une époque mais elle avait fini par laisser tomber. Mais  
  
les filles commencèrent à se moquer d'elle et de la couleur de ses cheveux puis de sa mère. Sa mère avait été victime d'un grave accident un chauffard ayant trop bu  
  
avait percuté sa voiture. Elle était momentanément paralysée et les médecins ne savaient pas encore si elle remarcherait un jour. Cela avait complètement bouleversé la  
  
famille d'Ariane car elle aimait vraiment beaucoup sa mère. Alors que les filles disaient que si les handicapés était comme cela ils n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre qu'à eux  
  
même. Elle fit un geste brusque pour lui dire de se taire, la fille fut projetée en arrière contre sol. Ariane se sentit soudain faible et s'évanouit. Quand elle s'était réveillée,  
  
elle était à l'infirmerie couchée à coté de la fille. L'infirmière lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Ariane lui dit qu'elle n'avait même pas touché la fille et qu'elle l'avait été  
  
projetée en arrière, mais bien sur elle ne l'a cru pas. Une fois qu'Ariane eu reprit ses esprits elle fut convoquée par le directeur qui la renvoya pendant trois jours.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Mais pour Ariane cela lui était égal de toute façon elle était en vacances dans deux jours.  
  
Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être en vacances car son parrain avait promis de l'emmener pendant toutes les vacances chez lui. Elle le connaissait depuis 2 ans, il était  
  
arrivé un jour sans prévenir et s'était présenté comme son parrain. Ses parents ont était un peu surpris, mais ils l'avaient accueilli comment un vieil ami et depuis il venait  
  
régulièrement et Ariane l'adorait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Le jour J Ariane était déjà prête à 8h00 ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes car elle pouvait rester au lit jusqu'à midi si elle le voulait vraiment.  
  
« Ariane ? Veux-tu descendre Sirius est arrivé.  
  
- Oui, j'arrive dans deux secondes maman, dit-elle surexcitée.  
  
Vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit, murmura Sirius.  
  
Ce n'est pas simple d'annoncer à une enfant qu'on a vu grandir qu'elle a été «adoptée »., dit la mère d'Ariane légèrement gênée.  
  
-Nous attendions que vous soyez là pour lui dire. Je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'être avec vous puisque vous êtes la seule personne. réellement de sa famille, dit son  
  
père.  
  
Me voilà, hurla Ariane qui descendait les escaliers, ah vous êtes là !  
  
Ariane il faut que nous te parlions de quelque chose., dit sa mère d'une petite voix.  
  
En fait. nous.nous., hésita son père, Sirius je vous laisse parler.  
  
Voilà Ariane. Ils ne sont pas tes.vrais parents. Mais rassure toi, je suis vraiment ton parrain. En fait, je t'ais confier à eux car tes parents m'ont dit que je devais te  
  
placer dans une famille autre qu'une famille. dans leur genre.  
  
Quoi ? Vous.vous.n'êtes pas mes vrais parents ?! Mais où sont t'ils ? Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que je sois élevée dans une famille.dans leur genre ? dit Ariane  
  
qui commençait à pleurer sous le coup de la surprise  
  
Ils sont morts. Mais disons qu'ils voulaient que tu sois élevé dans une famille de moldus.  
  
Une famille de quoi ? , demanda Ariane.  
  
De moldus. Ce sont les.les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.  
  
C'est une blague ?! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais croire tout ça !  
  
C'est pour cela que quand tu m'as dit ce qu'il s'était passé à ton collège, j'ai su qu'il était temps que tu saches toute la vérité sur tes origines. Mais je veux que tu  
  
saches que je suis recherché par le ministère de la magie car ils croient que c'est moi qui participer à l'assassinat de tes parents. mais c'était une faute de leur part  
  
je ne les aie pas tués. Crois-moi sinon je n'aurais pas pris soin de venir te voir et tout d'abord de te placer ici je t'aurai éliminé avant tous autres choses. J'ai juste eu  
  
le temps de te déposer ici et je suis parti à la recherche du véritable assassin des tes parents mais j'ai été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Puis, je me suis échappé, il y  
  
a deux ans et je suis venu te voir.  
  
Alors, je suis une.sorcière  
  
Oui et toi as été admise dans le plus grand collège de sorcellerie du pays : Poudlard. Mais tu passeras directement en 5ème année.  
  
Mais c'est où ça Poudlard ? dit Ariane qui commençait a reprendre conscience de la réalité.  
  
En Angleterre mais il faudra tout d'abord que tu achètes toutes les affaires qui te serviront pendant l'année. Par contre tu auras la liste un peu plus tard pendant les  
  
vacances.  
  
Mais, alors, je vais être pensionnaire ?  
  
Oui mais tu reviendras pendant les vacances si tu le souhaites. Je ne pourrai par contre pas t'accompagner pour acheter tes affaires mais je te confierai à un ami de  
  
confiance qui va à Poudlard en 5ème année aussi. Il t'expliquera tout et vous essayerez de rattraper le retard.  
  
C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, mais comment s'appelle cette personne ?  
  
Harry, répondit-il les yeux malicieux. »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est que le début, la suite sera vraiment mieux et Ariane fera deux supers rencontres dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Maintenant j'attends vos reviews que vous ayez ou non aimé. Et dites moi si je dois continuer. Je vous jures que la suite est super.  
  
Gros bisous à ma chère quisuisje qui est en vacances je sais pas où tandis que moi je reste chez moi avec la pluie. ^__^ 


	2. Une drôle de fille

Je suis trop contente ma fic -enfin notre fic- n'est même pas là depuis 24 heures et j'ai déjà des reviews. Je suis super contente.  
  
Au fait pour le problème du deuxième chapitre qui est le même que le premier j'attendrai que quisuisje rentre de vacances pour qu'elle le supprime parce que moi je vais  
  
encore tout planter. Mais elle a l'habitude avec moi.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
MPZT : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Si tu as aimé le début je pense que tu adoreras la suite c'est encore mieux.  
  
Mily Potter : Ne t'en fais pas, voici le deuxième chapitre.  
  
En gros merci pour les reviews mais j'en veux encore pleins, pleins, pleins. Sinon j'attendrai pour le troisième chapitre, si vous ne faites pas exploser ma boîte aux  
  
lettres. Eh oui je marche au chantage moi.  
  
Allez Bonne lecture ^__^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre2 : Une drôle de fille.  
  
Le soleil venait à peine de se lever au 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Les Dursleys n'étaient pas encore réveillés mais une personne dans la maison venait de se réveiller en sursaut : Harry Potter. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il venait de  
  
faire un rêve étrange. Il y avait une fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs mais ce qui le frappa c'est que son visage était en  
  
sang et elle se trouvait à genoux devant .Voldemort .  
  
Puis il s'était réveillé et sa cicatrice lui faisait plus mal que jamais. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, l'air frais qui rentra lui fit beaucoup de bien. C'était le début des  
  
vacances et déjà Harry attendait impatiemment qu'elle se termine. Il avait déjà envie de reprendre les cours sauf celui de potion. et surtout de retrouver ses amis. Mais  
  
quelques choses le gênait ; quelques mois plus tôt, Voldemort avait repris de ses pouvoirs, de jours en jours il reprenait de la force et il s'en voulait de ne pas agir.  
  
Mais quelques choses attira son attention. Dans la rue il y avait une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui avec un chien noir qui marchait. Harry trouvait que  
  
la morphologie du chien ressemblait étrangement à celle de son parrain quand il se métamorphosait - Harry avait appris deux ans auparavant que son parrain était un  
  
animagus et qu'il avait le pouvoir de se changer en chien noir. Harry hésita, puis, s'habilla rapidement pour ensuite descendre dans la rue déserte. Quand il sortit de la  
  
maison le chien se retransforma en humain. Harry ne s'était donc pas trompé, c'était belle et bien son parrain. Il regarda ensuite la fille : c'était celle de son rêve !  
  
« Salut Harry, lança Sirius, excuse-moi de venir aussi tôt, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Comme ça la fuite sera plus facile.  
  
- Attends voir, répliqua Harry, quelle fuite ? Et qui es-tu ? demanda t'il en regardant la jeune fille.  
  
Bonjour, se contenta de dire timidement la jeune fille qui fut aussitôt coupée par Sirius.  
  
Oh, oui excuse-moi, voici Ariane. Elle sera à la rentrée élève à Poudlard. Mais elle passera directement en 5ème année, là où devrait être son niveau. Et comme elle en  
  
connaît que le monde des moldus, j'aurai aimé que tu veuilles sur elle et que tu lui apprennes comment marche Poudlard et notre monde. Et surtout que tu lui fasses  
  
rattraper son retard en magie.  
  
Je pense que pour ce qui est du retard en magie nous aurons besoin d'Hermione. Elle est quand même plus douée que moi, dit Harry en riant.  
  
Parfait. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre deux chambres au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Le quoi ?, Demanda Ariane vraiment étonnée de ce nom.   
  
Le Chaudron Baveur, c'est un petit bar-hôtel qui nous permet de faire la transition entre le monde des moldus et le nôtre, lui expliqua rapidement Sirius.  
  
Cool !  
  
Je crois que tu devrais aller faire tes valises Harry avant que les Dursleys ne se réveillent, lui conseilla Sirius.  
  
Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry, j'y vais tout de suite.  
Les Dusleys avaient enfermé toutes ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier qu'il connaissait très bien vu qu'il y avait passé de très nombreuses nuits. Mais, Harry  
  
n'étant plus un enfant, il connaissait ce rituel qui était d'enfermer toutes ses affaires dès qu'il revenait de Poudlard ; Mais cette année Harry avait caché sa baguette.  
  
Dans mouvement il sortit sa baguette et avec un « Alohomora » à peine audible, il ouvrit le placard. Il entendait les ronflements de son oncle et de son « cher » cousin.  
  
Il prit toutes ses affaires et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait dans la rue.  
  
Comment allons-nous nous rendre au Chaudron Baveur ?, Pensa Harry, quelle question bête le Magicobus bien sûr.  
  
Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Alors que deux ans auparavant Harry avait déjà eu à faire face à cette situation.  
  
Il espérait seulement que le Magicobus accepterait Sirius ou plutôt le chien noir..  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent le moteur du magicobus qui vrombissait au loin. Et ils virent les énormes phares éblouissants du drôle de bus arriver. Le  
  
Magicobus s'arrêta en un crissement de pneus -comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait pas changer, il avait toujours ses deux étages et cette couleur violette. Sur le pare-  
  
brise il y avait écrit en lettre d'or : MAGICOBUS.  
  
Le conducteur du bus, Stan sauta hors du bus et atterri devant Harry en disant d'une voix sonore :  
  
« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport., Stan s'arrêta brusquement, Oh bonjour Harry. Encore besoin de notre bon vieux bus ?  
  
-Comme tu peux le voir oui. Euh. est-ce que le chien peut.monter.  
  
-Pas de problème !  
  
-On peut se mettre là ?  
  
-Bien sûr, où est-ce que vous voulez aller ? , l'interrogea Stan.  
  
-Au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
-Ok, il n'y a pas grand monde là bas pour l'instant mais dans une semaine les élèves vont commencer à aller acheter leur affaires.  
  
Ariane restait là sans parlant, elle ne s'avait pas quoi dire après tout elle n'était pas habituée à ce monde.  
  
-Alors on démarre.  
  
Il y eu une détonation assourdissante Ariane bascula en arrière, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trompe du Magicobus.  
  
-Mais les. moldus n'entendent pas le bus ?, Tenta Ariane.  
  
-Non  
  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
  
-Ils ne savent pas écouter.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Tu n'as pas compris ?  
  
-En fait pas du tout.  
  
-Le bruit que fait le bus ne peux être entendu que par des sorciers car c'est un sort.  
  
-Ah d'accord. Parle moi de Poudlard.  
  
Entre temps Sirius s'était endormi comme. un gros toutou.  
  
D'accord, le directeur s'appelle Albus Dumbledore et l'école est divisée en quatre maisons.  
  
Et toi tu es dans laquelle ?  
  
Je suis à Griffondor mais il y a aussi Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je te donne un conseil ne va pas vers Serpentard tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés  
  
étaient dans cette maison, dit Harry en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Ron la première année et puis juste en pensant à Malfoy .  
  
Je pense que tu as des amis? Comment s'appellent-ils ?  
  
Hermione et Ron.  
  
Y sont sympas je suppose.  
  
Ouais très. Ron est super marrant et Hermione très intelligente.  
  
Tu as quel age ?  
  
Je vais avoir 15 ans en juillet.  
  
Oh, moi aussi. Le combien ?  
  
Le 31 juillet.  
  
Moi aussi, quelle coïncidence !!  
  
Ariane et Harry parlèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures. Harry lui avait raconté tout sur Poudlard du moins tout ce qu'il savait en laissant de côté le monde de la  
  
sorcellerie pour plus tard. Et ils avaient appris à se connaître comme si ils se connaissaient depuis la première année de Poudlard. Le Magicobus s'arrêta en même  
  
temps que Sirius se réveilla. Il les laissa devant la porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention - très peu d'animaux entrée dans le bar.  
  
C'est vrai, il y avait peu de monde. Mais le bar était quand même animé.  
  
Tom, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir deux chambre jusqu'à la rentrée, s'il te plait ? dit Harry au barman avec beaucoup d'énergie  
  
Mais bien-sur, mais qui est cette jeune fille ? dit le barman en montrant Ariane  
  
C'est une très bonne amie qui vient de découvrir ses pouvoirs magiques et .  
  
Hé, elle arrive notre commande Tom !!! hurla une voix au fond du bar  
  
Oui, oui. Voilà vos clés la numéro 13 pour la demoiselle et la 14 pour toi, d'accord ? Harry tu connaît la maison je vous laisse y aller, dit Tom en se dirigeant vers les  
  
clients avec deux choppes dans les mains  
  
Ils montèrent, chacun dans leur chambre respective.  
  
Ariane s'allongea sur son lit. En a peine vingt quatre heures sa vie avait changé, elle était une sorcière qui allait rentrer à Poudlard - la plus grande école de sorcellerie de  
  
toute l'Angleterre - et elle s'était fait un ami, un vrai. Elle s'endormi sur ces pensées agréables .  
  
Harry lui entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Quelque chose le troublé comment la fille de son rêve pouvait-elle être là ? En faites, il ne savait trop rien sur elle . Sirius avait  
  
juste dit qu'elle été la fille unique de deux de ses meilleurs amis . Il se promit de demander à Ariane plus d'information demain.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre, dès que me boîte aux lettres aura reçu pleins de reviews. 


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

Salut ! C'est quisuisje alors je poste (enfin) le troisième chapitre de notre fic car Melle Adélaïde a enfin déniaigné me passer la disquette et la voilà. Je peux pas répondre aux reviews car Melle Adélaïde les lis et ne me les transmets pas alors si voulez une réponse écrivez moi à mon adresse aline.resch@wanadoo.fr Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser quand même une reviews Bon assez de blabla voici la fic  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de traverse  
  
Ariane fut réveillé par un rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets. Elle se leva et vit qu'il été une heure de l'après midi mais comme elle s'était couchée vers deux heures du matin . Elle se leva et décida de descendre pour manger quelque chose, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis midi de la veille . Elle trouva Harry dans un coin entrain de lire un journal : " La gazette du sorcier " lut-elle. Elle s'assit près de lui mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle toussota un peu et Harry daigna lever la tête.  
  
Alors, bien dormis ?  
  
Oui assez bien et toi ?  
  
Bien merci, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tom, peux-tu apporter des tartines et du jus d'orange pour Ariane, s'il te plait ? dit Harry avant qu'elle puisse répondre quelque chose.  
  
ça arrive, ça arrive, lui répondit-il  
  
Nous commencerons les cours demain si tu ne veux pas commencer aujourd'hui .  
  
Non, je préfère commencer le plus tôt possible, répondit Ariane déterminée  
  
Voilà vos tartines et le jus d'orange, intervint le barman  
  
Merci  
  
Et Harry se replongea dans sa lecture, pendant qu'Ariane engloutissait son repas.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller sur le Chemin de traverse pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour les cours de rattrapage et des robes de sorcier : Ariane ne pouvait pas se balader habillé façon moldus ici. Et Harry avait décidé qu'il achèterait leur fourniture en même temps que Ron, Hermione et, il l'espérait, d'autres condisciples de Poudlard et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leur lettres. Mais avant toutes choses, Harry envoya un message à Ron et à Hermione leur disant de venir passait le reste des vacances, soit environ 1 mois, ici au Chaudron Baveur. S'il savait que Ron accepterait avec joie il en était moins sûr pour Hermione : peut-être avait-elle approuvé l'invitation de Krum et, au plus grand désespoir de Ron, l'avait-elle rejoint ? Ceci ayant été fait, ils sortir de Chaudron baveur, côté Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait peu de monde puisque c'était seulement le début des vacances, mais dans une ou deux semaines ils y auraient plein d'élèves venant pour acheter leurs fournitures et Ariane ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant les étalages qui s'offrait à elle.  
  
"- As-tu de l'argent, seulement moldu pour qu'on puisse l'échanger ? dit Harry lorsqu'il arrivèrent à Gringotts.  
  
- Sirius m'as donné ça avant de partir, dit Ariane en sortant une poignée de pièce d'or de son jeans, ce qui fit une grande surprise à Harry, il m'a dit que j'en aurais normalement assez pour l'année. "  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans la banque car Harry lui n'avait plus rien. Une fois, son coffre ouvert, Ariane s'émerveilla et Harry prit une poignée un peu près égale à celle d'Ariane et il lui sembla qu'il lui manquait un peu d'argent. mais cela est impossible, les gobelins surveillaient trop bien la banque et quiconque essayerai, seulement, de voler quelque chose le regretterai instantanément. Tout cela n'était que son imagination, il avait tellement d'argent que si on lui volait une poignée, comme il le croyait, il ne le verrait même pas. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique où Ariane put acheter ses robes de sorciers, elle se dit que porter du noir toute l'année ne devait être gai, même elle qui avait pourtant l'habitude de mettre du noir plutôt que des couleurs vives pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais elles s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Puis, ils allèrent chez Olivanders, Harry laissa Ariane rentrait toute seule et lui dit qu'il avait un autre achat à faire et qu'il viendrait la chercher lorsqu'il aurait fini. Mais, même s'il avait une course, il se méfiait du vieillard qui lui avait vendu sa baguette. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. Ariane quant à elle entra dans la boutique : elle fut tout de suite impressionnée par le nombre de baguettes entreposée ici. Tant dis qu'elle admirait le magasin un vieillard apparut :  
  
" - Bonjour, dit-il en faisant sursauté Ariane, tu viens pour acheter une nouvelle baguette ?  
  
En faites, c'est ma première baguette que je viens acheter, se contenta t- elle de répondre  
  
J'ai cru que tu était au moins en 5° année, tu es grande pour n'être qu'en première année . répliqua-il surpris  
  
Je suis en 5° année, normalement, mais je viens juste de découvrir mes pouvoirs et comme je viens d'une famille moldue personne ne s'en ait rendu compte, mentit-elle elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Sirius ne dire JAMAIS à personne qu'elle descendait d'une famille de sorciers et surtout qu'elle était apparenté à lui, même pas à Harry mais quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait vite changé de sujet en lui disant qu'elle en serait bien assez tôt.  
  
Je vois . Approche toi, viens essayer cette baguette.  
  
Elle l'essaya mais fit un grand désordre dans la boutique. Mais, il remit tout en place d'un coup de baguette. Cela se poursuiva et quand Ariane eu l'impression d'avoir essayait toute les baguettes de la boutique. Il ouvrit la bouche :  
  
" Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, tu vois aucune de mes baguettes, les plus normales, ne te conviennent, je dois te dire au passage que c'est la baguette qui choisit son magicien, donc je dois te sonder pour trouver quels ingrédients mettre dans ta baguette, alliant la parole au geste il ferma les yeux et passa sa baguette tout autour d'Ariane. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit les yeux et alla dans le fond de la boutique. Il reviens au bout d'un moment.  
  
" - Tiens voilà ta baguette, j'ai mis une mèche de cheveux de Vélane pour la beauté de tes geste, du crins de licornes pour la grâce et une plume de phénix pour l'espoir éternel. Je crois que cela correspond à ta personnalité.  
  
En faite, si je comprend la baguette d'un sorcier reflète ce qu'il a au plus profond de lui, non ? tenta Ariane  
  
Oui, un peu près, mais que ceux qui viennent la chercher eux-même  
  
Donc, je peux utiliser n'importe quelle baguette je pourrait la faire marcher correctement.  
  
Oui, mais moins bien que si c'était la tienne, conclut-il, ça fera un gallion d'or.  
  
Ariane tendit péniblement l'argent car elle ne se savait pas ce qu'était un gallion si le vieil homme ne lui avait pas dit "or", elle serai encore là dans une semaine. Elle sortit en même temps que Harry arrivait à sa rencontre. Il avait une cage à la main.  
  
"- Tiens je t'ai acheté ce petit cadeau, dit-il en montrant une cage où il y avait un hibou  
  
Oh ! c'est gentille de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter, vraiment, répondit-elle désolée  
  
Mais si que tu peux, répliqua Harry avec un brin de nostalgie , comme ça tu pourras envoyer ton courrier toi-même, comme moi avec Hedwige et puis j'insiste  
  
Si tu insiste . Mais aurai-je le droit de l'amener avec moi à l'école ?  
  
Bien sur, bon on a tout ce qui faut, tes robes et je suis passai chez Fleury&Bott, un magasin pour les livres, ajouta t-il voyant la mine déconcernée d'Ariane.  
  
Alors je suis prête pour apprendre la sorcellerie, répondit-elle"  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Et puis puisqu'il est court vous aurez le droit au quatrième chapitre.  
  
Quisuisje 


	4. Révisions rapides et gros problème

Le voilà le quatrième chapitre  
  
Chapitre 4 : Révisions rapides et gros problème  
  
Ariane se montra très douée pour toutes les matières, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de sorcellerie elle réussie a étonnée Harry. Ils avaient commençaient par les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et elle avait réussi du premier coup un patronus !!! Mais son gros problème était les potions, elle avait beau être très douée pour les autres matières mais elle était incapable de faire d'autres potions que celles du niveau 1 et 2 dès que cela devenait plus difficile elle n'y arrivait plus du tout . Et connaissant Rogue elle allait avoir de gros ennuis.  
  
Cependant la première semaine passa très vite et Ron allait arriver le lendemain, il avait accepté de venir passer le reste de ses vacances avec Harry au chaudron Baveur mais Hermione, quand à elle, lui promit d'arriver la semaine suivante, elle avait hâte de rencontrer Ariane et de l'aider dans son apprentissage. Il ne resterait plus que deux semaines à Ariane après l'arrivé de Hermione mais il avait confiance en elle, il était sûr qu'elle rattraperait le retard.  
  
Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de déjeuner, un garçon au cheveux roux entra au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
"- Ron !!! Ici je suis là ! dit Harry au nouveau arrivant, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, ajouta t-il en l'enlaçant  
  
Moi aussi, Harry tu peux pas savoir, avec les jumeaux et tout . Autrement ça va ?  
  
Oui, très bien .  
  
Et. Hermione, n'est pas là ? questionna t-il  
  
Non, elle a accepté l'invitation .  
  
QUOI ?! Elle est parti quand même ?! J'y crois pas.  
  
Voici Ariane, dit-il en se dépêchant de changer de sujet, et Ariane voici Ron  
  
Heureux de te connaître, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main, il semblait avoir totalement oublié Hermione  
  
Moi de même, lui répondit-elle intimidée  
  
Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle été si belle, tu me cache des choses et je n'aime pas ça , dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres."  
  
Harry éclata de rire suivi par Ron et de près par Ariane. Ron était étonnant : en cinq secondes, il avait oublié Hermione et cela était mieux. Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant ce mois et demi.  
  
Le soir de l'arrivée de Ron, Ariane savait déjà pratiquement tous les passages secrets dans Poudlard. Elle était encore plus impatiente d'y aller et de rencontrer Hermione. Sur ce ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
Alors que Harry, Ron et Ariane était entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuné ils virent une jeune fille s'engouffrer par la porte. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Harry et elle avait les cheveux en bataille, elle s'approcha de la table ou ils se trouvaient Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec étonnement ils étaient très surpris. Le premier qui prit la parole fut Harry :  
  
- Her.Hermione mais. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'avais dit que tu arriverai dans une semaine !  
  
J'ai. décidé. d'arriver plus tôt, mentit Hermione, j'avais envie d'arriver plutôt pour . réviser. Je ne voulais pas qu'Ariane est du retard.  
  
Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
  
Parfaitement, je m'en sens très bien.  
  
Au fait voici Ariane, présenta Ron, et Ariane voici Hermione.  
  
Ravie de te connaître.  
  
Ariane lui répondit par un sourire.  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous lui avez déjà appris ?  
  
Moi, je lui est appris où était les passages secrets dans Poudlard.  
  
Très drôle Ron. Harry ?  
  
Les niveaux 1 et 2 en entiers mais les potions dans les autres niveaux.  
  
C'est une catastrophe, le coupa Ariane.  
  
C'est pas grave, dit Hermione, au moins Neville ne sera pas tout seul.  
  
Et ils partirent dans un grand délire sauf Ariane qui ne comprenait pas et surtout elle ne savait pas qui était Neville  
  
Hermione, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire une blague comme ça, dit Ron  
  
Restons sérieux, je pense que JE t'aurai remis à niveau avant la rentrée, repris Hermione". Du moins j'espère , pensa t-elle  
  
Hermione se joignit à eux et mangea de bon c?ur. Mais ni Harry, ni Ron ne lui posèrent de questions sur ce qui c'était passé avec Krum car ils savaient que quand elle était comme ça il fallait mieux ne pas remuer le passé, mais peut-être que plus tard .  
  
Tom , demanda Harry, tu aurais une chambre pour Hermione ?  
  
Ha ! Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai plus de chambre, encore désolé  
  
C'est pas grave Hermione, tu pourras toujours venir dormir dans ma chambre, plaisanta Ron  
  
Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine , pendant que Ron, Harry et Ariane éclataient de rire  
  
Bon, Ron quand tu aura fini tes débilités tu me préviendra, répliqua quand même Hermione  
  
Tu pourrais dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux Hermione, invita Ariane  
  
Avec plaisir, et puis comme ça on aura tout sur place, accepta Hermione, montre moi ta chambre et puis commençons par un apprentissage intensif des potions, coupé de pause et de cours dans les autres matières. D'ailleurs tu as prit quelles options ?  
  
Ah !!! Parce que nous choisissons les matières que nous pouvons étudier, répondit Ariane déconcertée  
  
Harry, tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? dit Hermione  
  
Mais . Mais je ne savait pas qu'elle ne le savait pas, se défendit Harry  
  
Oui, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai du lui demander  
  
A ce moment là arrivèrent Hedwige, Coq, Floz (hibou d'Ariane) et un hibou de l'école vraisemblablement. C'était leur liste de fournitures. Ariane ouvrit la sienne :  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD ,ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE Directeur : Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
  
Chère Melle Black ,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que malgré le retard que vous avez pris sur les autres élèves de Poudlard vous bénéficiez néanmoins toujours d'une inscription au collège Poudlard, mais vous passerez directement en 5ème année. Vous trouverez si joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements dont vous aurez besoin durant l'année. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Nous voudrions vous faire remarquer que vous n'avez pas encore choisi vos options mais cela pourra s'arranger le premier jour de la rentrée.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-  
adjointe  
  
Mais il y avait une autre lettre  
  
Chère Melle Black,  
  
Je souhaiterai vous voir dès votre arrivée à Poudlard. Mon bureau se trouve .- Mais Ariane n'avait pas besoin d'explication elle savait déjà où se trouvait le bureau, grâce à Ron- . le mot de passe est cacao-confetti  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Directeur de Poudlard  
  
Hermione avait l'air outrée : cela faisait dix fois qu'elle relisait sa lettre   
  
Qui y a t-il, Hermione ? tenta Ron  
  
Il . il doit y avoir une . une erreur quelque part, parvint-elle à articuler  
  
Pourrais tu nous dire se qui se passe, insista Harry  
  
Je n'ai reçu aucune information sur le poste de préfet que je DEVAIS avoir, dit-elle tragiquement  
  
C'est juste ça !!! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron  
  
Tu m'a fais une sacret frousse, rajoute Harry  
  
Qu'est que tu peux être scolaire, se moqua Ron  
  
Arrêtez les garçons, si c'est vraiment important pour Hermione . intervint Ariane, c'est comme toi Harry si tu apprenait que tu ne faisait plus partit de l'équipe de . quidditch .c'est ça ? qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?  
  
Merçi, Ariane ça fait du bien de voir qu'on ait comprit et soutenue, je pense que cette année va être très bien, ajouta Hermione, quelle est le numéro de ta chambre, Ariane ?  
  
C'est la treize  
  
Hermione monta suivie de près par Ron qui l'aida à monter ses affaires. Ariane s'asseya, laissant la lettre traîner sur la table. Harry y jeta un coup d'?il.  
  
Quoi ?! faillit-il s'étrangler, Tu . t'appelle Black ?  
  
Oui, lui répondit Ariane le plus simplement du monde  
  
Tu es une cousine, une . ?  
  
Non, sa fille, dit-elle en montant dans sa chambre.  
  
Harry resta médusé par la révélation d'Ariane. Quand il repris un peu de son esprit, il décida d'écrire à Sirius.  
  
Alors, vrai révélation ? ou pas ? Bon je vous laisse méditer  
  
Bye  
  
Quisuisje 


End file.
